Rivalidad
by patriot117
Summary: Un viaje. Una fiesta. Un baile. ¿Es suficiente para que dos personas se gusten?. Pero entonces, ¿porque al final se tratan como rivales?. Falta de comunicacion. Y un mal entendido es lo que hara que este camino sea mas largo.


**Hola a todos¡. Bueno como verán he vuelto con un nuevo fic, este es uno de los dos que tengo en mente. Y como fue el primero en el que pensé, pues es el que escribire primero n.n. Espero que les guste y me dejen saber que les ha parecido en sus reviews¡.**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Sin más por decir. **

**Bonne lecture. **

Rivalidad

Cap. 1: El Baile

Llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Tiempo que todo estudiante anhela. Todos menos un joven de nombre Freddie Benson. Esas vacaciones tendría que ir de visita a Chicago con sus familiares. Y si no fuera por la madre que tenia, en ese momento estaría abordando un avión a Cancún con sus amigos. Esas si que serian unas geniales vacaciones para un joven de diecisiete años. Pero no, ahora iba camino con sus familiares.

El viaje seria un auto. Y seria muy largo desde Seattle a Chicago, por lo que Freddie se quedo dormido casi todo el camino. Cuando menos lo espero, su madre le despertaba para que viera la ciudad que se empezaba a dibujar frente a ellos. Freddie debía de admitir que la ciudad se veía muy bien.

Unos kilómetros mas. Pasando por calles, edificios, puentes y demás. La familia Benson llego a la zona residencial, donde se hallaba el hogar de la hermana de la madre de Freddie. Al llegar hubo un saludo entre los integrantes de la familia. Freddie saludo a su primo y luego a su prima para pasar a saludar a sus tíos. Debía de admitir que de toda su familia eran los menos extraños.

¿Cuánto se piensan quedar, Freddie? – pregunto Caroline su prima. La joven era un año menor que Freddie, tenia el cabello castaño muy claro, largo hasta por debajo de sus hombros, ojos rubí y tez blanca. Toda una belleza.

Unas dos semanas – Freddie pudo notar que su prima al igual que su primo se dieron una sonrisita - ¿Qué les pasa?

Estarás a tiempo para acompañarnos a una fiesta de antifaces – dijo con emoción Caroline. "_Ok hable antes de tiempo, no son normales_" pensó Freddie.

Oh venga Freddie será divertido – Charlie su primo un año mayor que el, le animo al ver la cara que puso. Su primo era muy parecido a el, las únicas diferencias era que su primo era mas alto y fornido, con ojos azules.

No quiero sonar antipático pero eso no me suena divertido, mas bien se ve algo extraño – comento sin tapujos Freddie, sus primos ya no se notaban tan animados – no se ofendan, solo digo que no es mi estilo ese tipo de fiestas.

No te preocupes – sonrío Caroline, Freddie le respondió con el mismo gesto – te convenceremos, que al cabo tenemos las dos semanas para hacerlo.

(-)

Y como dijo Caroline, tenían dos semanas para convencerlo. La fiesta seria el viernes dos días antes de su regreso a Seattle. Sin verlo venir el viernes ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El tiempo que paso con sus primos no fue nada malo, de hecho se la paso muy bien. Lo único malo fue que insistían mucho en la fiesta. Si que sus primos eran muy insistentes.

El jueves en la noche llego y Freddie con sus primos regresaban de dar un paseo por la ciudad. Charlie conducía mientras Caroline platicaba con Freddie de lo divertida que seria la fiesta al día siguiente.

Va haber buena música, comida y creo que escuche que gente en zancos – comentaba la castaña muy animada – Nos la pasaremos bien.

Caroline, aun no digo que si iré – Freddie estaba en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados.

Tampoco has dicho que no –

Creo que eso no es necesario – Freddie miraba como Caroline le miraba divertida.

Entonces es un no – su prima puso una cara de tristeza, Freddie podía jurar que estaba empezando a lagrimar.

Esta bien si iré – Caroline dio saltitos en su asiento. Charlie solo sonreía, paso su mano por el estero del auto y subió a la canción que sonaba en ese instante "Houdini" de Foster de People. Ambos hermanos se pusieron a cantar muy felices. "_Bien si que son de mi familia_" pensó Freddie con una media sonrisa.

(-)

"_¿Como llegue a esto?_". Freddie se miraba en el espejo. Llevaba un traje que le presto su primo Charlie, el cual apenas llenaba. Caroline le puso un pañuelo de ceda blanco en el bolsillo del pecho en su saco. "_Bueno no me veo tan mal_". En eso Charlie entro en la habitación de Freddie y traía consigo algo blanco en su mano.

Caroline dice que elijas – Freddie tomo lo que su primo tenia en sus manos. Una bolsa blanca, dentro había unos cuantos antifaces – Es mejor que no te quejes o hará llorar a Caroline.

Cállate – ambos primos se rieron - ¿Seguro que es necesario esto?

Muy seguro –

Bueno – Freddie saco varios de los antifaces y eligió el que le pudiera cubrir mas el rostro. No quería que alguien le reconociera.

(-)

El auto de Charlie se detuvo frente a una lujosa casa. Freddie veia que esta si seria una grande fiesta. Pregunto quien organizaba este evento. Sus primos le contestaron que una amiga de Caroline, quien tenia dinero pues su padre era un importante empresario.

Freddie junto con sus primos entraron a la enorme casa y guiados por un joven mayor que ellos, quien iba vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro sobre esta, pantalón de vestir del mismo color al chaleco y como todos en la fiesta un antifaz. Al final los guío hasta el patio de la casa. Este no era cualquier patio trasero, era gigantesco, al fondo había un foro con luces y un DJ, meseros en zancos, una hermosa escultura de hielo y una enorme pelota roja era pasada por encima de los jóvenes en lo que seria la pista de baile, la cual estaba frente al DJ. Mas para la casa había mesas y en los costados largas mesas con manteles plateados con comida y bebidas.

Es tiempo de la diversión – Caroline empezó a bailar y dar saltitos – Nos vemos al rato, y has muchos amigos Freddie.

Si que esta muy animada –

Siempre es así – Charlie vio a unos amigos a lo lejos – Ven deja te presento a unos amigos.

(-)

Cerca de la mesa de manteles plateados, una rubia se servia un vaso con ponche. La joven no podía creer que sus amigas la hubieran obligado asistir a esta fiesta. Aun con su antifaz que le cubría su rostro, dejando ver solo sus labios y mentón, se podía ver sus ojos azules. Y con el vestido blanco ajustado a su figura, se robaba muchas miradas. Se veía realmente bella.

Disculpa me preguntaba si tu … - un joven atractivo que se había acercado a la rubia fue interrumpido por esta.

Adiós – ante estas palabras el joven se fue desconcertado, mirando raro a la rubia.

Amiga, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – llego corriendo una de sus amigas – Era todo un Bombón.

No ves que no me importa ligar –

Vamos, Sam – la amiga de la rubia, de cabello rojo corto y ojos grises, le miro seria – No seas amargada.

No lo soy, simplemente este no es mi tipo de fiestas – Sam miro a su amiga de nombre Emily, la cual hacia señas en dirección a donde se encontraban bailando sus demás amigas. Enseguida otras tres jóvenes rodearon a la rubia – Amigas, Sam no quiere divertirse.

No –

Que mala –

No seas aburrida – escuchaba a sus amigas quejarse.

Tengo una idea – hablo una de ellas, susurro algo a las demás. Sam les miraba molesta. Sin percatarse varias de sus amigas la tomaron de los brazos y le llevaron a la pista de baile. Sam luchaba contra ellas. Antes de poder llegar a la pista de baile, logro zafarse. Pero fue tan brusco que salio trastabillando unos pasos hasta que choco con alguien.

Oh, los siento – dijo Sam levantando su mirada para chocar con unos ojos café. La rubia se quedo algo embobada. Muy raro en ella.

No te preocupes – El joven le sonrío, miraba con mucho interés esos ojos azules y misteriosos – veo que tus amigas te querían obligar a bailar.

Si, son unas tontas – Sam sonrío y giro a sus amigas con su típica mirada asesina. Con sus labios les dio a entender que se vengaría. Sus amigas entre risitas se fueron del lugar – Perdón por el golpe, ¿Te lastime?

Para nada, no fue gran cosa – el joven tendió su mano – por cierto mi nombre es … - Freddie no pudo acabar su presentación.

Es una fiesta de antifaces, mantener secreto tu identidad es el tema de la fiesta – contesto cordialmente la rubia, quien se ruborizo al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del joven. "_¿Que me pasa?, ¿Por qué reacciono así?_" se recrimino Sam – Y, ¿tu porque no te estas divirtiendo como los demás?

Si te soy sincero, vine mas por fuerza que por gusto –

Te entiendo – ambos jóvenes rieron – mis amigas no me dieron opción alguna y heme aquí.

A mi me chantajearon con lagrimas – Sam levanto una ceja al no entender –mi primar, fingió que lloraba para obligarme venir.

Ya veo –

¿Te importa si te invito una bebida? – Sam negó con la cabeza y ambos jóvenes fueron a una de las largas mesas y pararon donde se ubicaban las bebidas.

(-)

La noche transcurrió amena. Freddie y Sam se la habían pasado platicando de cualquier cosa, y mas que nada quejándose de cómo los obligaron a ir a esa fiesta. Mientras platicaban una amiga de Sam, la cual reconoció como Ivonne, pasó cerquita de ellos y tosió para ocultar las palabras que decía "Bailen". Freddie sonrío pues ya sus amigas tenían rato haciendo eso. Sam molesta sin pensarlo mas tomo a su compañero de la mano y lo llevo a bailar. El joven le miraba sorprendido, la rubia se ruborizo.

Lo siento, es que mis amigas me sacan de quicio – Sam miro a Freddie serio – si quieres volvemos a la mesa.

No te preocupes – Freddie tomo la mano de la rubia que se disponía a regresar a la mesa – Bailemos – Sam ahora era la sorprendida – aunque te advierto que no soy muy bueno.

Pues veremos quien de los dos es peor – Sam y Freddie rieron y comenzaron a bailar. Al principio lo hicieron muy torpe, pero conforme avanzaban las canciones iban acoplándose. Lo que al principio era aburrimiento y apatía, ahora era diversión y risas. Los jóvenes ya tenían un buen rato bailando. Hasta que llego una pieza lenta. Freddie miro a la rubia. Sam miro al pelinegro. No sabían como reaccionar. El joven tomo de la cintura a la rubia. Sam paso sus ojos a donde ponía las manos su compañero. Freddie al notar esto iba a quitar las manos, pero Sam le sonrío y paso sus mano por el cuello del joven. Con esto los dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la tranquila música.

(-)

Ya era de madrugada. Muchos ya se habían ido, pero dos jóvenes seguían platicando. Hasta que las amigas de la rubia aparecieron.

Sam es hora de irnos – una chica pelirroja le hablo a la rubia a lo lejos – Lo siento galán pero ya te la robaremos – añadió la chica ocasionando la risa de las demás.

Son unas tontas – susurro Sam – Bueno creo que es tiempo de irme.

Es una tristeza – Freddie y Sam se levantaron de su lugar – fue un gusto conocerte.

Digo lo mismo – Sam dio un par de pasos y escucho la voz del joven llamarle.

¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –

Recuerda la temática de la fiesta – Sam giro rápido a el y le guiño un ojo. Siguió su camino sintiendo como el joven no la perdía de vista, hasta que por fin estuvo fuera de su alcance.

¡Que chica! – Freddie sintió que le rodeaban con un brazo, y la voz la reconoció enseguida – y tu que no querías venir primito.

Charlie se reconocer que tenían razón – Freddie seguía sonriendo – fue una gran fiesta.


End file.
